Cherish
by AishiteSubete
Summary: I never knew why those orbs of light still came to me at night. It turns out that she's trying to tell me what I cherish most, and what I need to do from now on out. Friendship!Kairi/Aqua


_I never knew why those orbs of light still visited me when I came to the beach at night. It turns out, she was still trying to talk to me, and help me realize what I cherished most, and what I needed to do from now on. Friendship!Kairi/Aqua_

Title: Cherish

Author: AishiteSubete

Date: May 28th, 2010

* * *

The sand was still warm from the afternoon sun, and even at nighttime, it sent a small wave of discomfort through my bare feet as I made my way toward the water. Stepping into the mouth of the blue vastness was always a relief, in more ways than one. The ocean always had its ways of calming and soothing me in such a way that people-not even Sora-couldn't do.

Every day when I was on my own here at these islands, I stood in these waters, thinking about how the Darkness arrived and destroyed the thin veil of stable reality. Sora became a Keybearer; Riku succumbed to the Darkness; I became a Princess of Heart (what that entails is still a mystery to me). Our fates were intertwined in such a way that couldn't be broken. I would always find love with Sora, my sky, and I would always find trust with Riku, my solid ground. But what was I to them?

I oftentimes try to think about what things would be like if the Darkness never showed up on our doorstep-if some other three teenagers were chosen to take on such a task. We would be living together happily, the six of us-Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and I-and our world might not even be touched by the Heartless.

But all things happen for a reason; I stand in the low tide realizing that. Before this journey, before I nearly lost them, I never really realized how important Sora and Riku were to me. Ever since I met them, I always thought that they would be there beside me, my protectors when I needed them most. But when my heart took refuge with Sora, and my body was captured by Riku, it put me on a path to a stunning realization. When Riku let Ansem gain control of his heart and body, I realized that Sora and Riku weren't going to be around forever to fight for me when I was in trouble. So I decided to fight to protect myself, and even fight to protect them. Even now, I can only assume that my fighting spirit was what summoned the Destiny Place Keyblade to me...

...but I could still be wrong.

I stared out towards the depths of the ocean, stained black by the nighttime aura, a shiny ray of light coating the surface. A silvery moon hung high in the sky, the stars around it being merely accessories to its greatness. I tilted my head up to get a better look at the stars (my middle school science teacher was _so_ wrong; I knew for a fact that stars were other worlds instead of floating bodies of gas and space rock), and as I did, I noticed them getting closer and closer. Orbs of gold and silver light were descending down upon me like tears of the heavens. I held out my hands to try and catch them, but they disappeared on contact with my skin. Tonight was just like a replica of the night I first returned to Destiny Islands, a replica of every other night I've been out here since.

I averted my eyes from the balls of light that rained down like snow, and instead focused them on the blue light I saw out at sea. It shone through the darkness like the universe's most powerful L.E.D. flashlight-no, it was stronger than that. It continued to grow bigger and bigger, and within moments I could make out the silhouette of a figure; there was somebody in the light. I stood there, frozen for a second, as I watched the shadow glide across the ocean's waters towards me. I sank back into a fighting stance, and focused all of my willpower on summoning the Destiny Place Keyblade to me; much to my relief, I felt it's unfamiliar weight appear in my hand. With whatever happened-whether this shadow be friend or foe-Sora and Riku wouldn't have to protect me this time.

As the shadow approached the shore, coming ever closer, I realized this shadow was that of a girl. She was taller than I, with short hair and a slender body. Somewhere deep within the depths of my heart, I knew her, and I felt the handle of my Keyblade pulse with excitement when I realized this. "Who are you?" I questioned as she moved to stand in front of me. Her blue eyes were benevolent and strikingly similar to mine, and her face displayed compassion. She reached out a gentle hand, and touched mine-the one that was holding my Keyblade. I felt a surge of energy whip through the weapon, perhaps a sign that the Destiny Place Keyblade recognized her.

"Hello, Kairi." The woman's smile grew wider as she observed my face. "It has been such a long time since I've seen you; you've grown up well."

I was astounded, I admit it; how did she know me? But I was unwilling to let her see this emotion play on my face. I narrowed my eyes, and looked at her suspiciously. "_Who are you?_" I repeated fiercely, my words not betraying the shock-and even the trace of fear towards the unknown visitor-that lay deep in my heart.

"My name is Aqua," the girl said, patting my hand. "Your memories of Radiant Garden are still fuzzy, I can tell, so I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. Unintentional as it might have been, I was the one who gave you this Keyblade."

This time, I couldn't prevent the complete amazement I was feeling from showing on my face. My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. "What?" How could she says that it was because of _her_ that I got this Keyblade? Wasn't it my fighting spirit that summoned it to me? I asked her that.

"In part," Aqua told me, her hand leaving the spot where it gently rested on mine. "The main reason that this Keyblade chose you was because you accidentally touched mine when I saved you back when you were a child. You inherited a Keyblade from me then, and you became my successor."

I blinked multiple times; what on _earth _was she talking about? "I'm your successor? Seriously?" I could hear the own disbelief in my voice, and I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed by Aqua.

"Yes," she said with finality. "Kairi-Sora's departure is nearing. He has to reconnect all the worlds together; I myself have waited for this moment for so long, and so overjoyed was I to hear the name of who would become our savior. But I have the feeling he cannot do it alone; you have to go with him. You and Riku need to drop everything-your happy lives here-and go with him."

It felt like my reality was shattering with every word Aqua spoke. "I can't just drop everything!" I shouted at her, taking a step away; she knew I wanted to, though-I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes, you can," she said. "Sora is your sky, and you are his ocean. You're the strong tide that keeps him going, that keeps him wanting to establish lasting happiness for himself, for you, and for other people. You need to go with him; you have a Keyblade, so you can fight and you won't be a burden. You cherish the ability to fight for yourself, to have the chance to protect Sora, but if you're sitting here on the islands, waiting for him to return, he'll be the one protecting you again."

Aqua was right, and I couldn't deny that. I gripped the Keyblade harder, and spoke: "Maybe you're right. I know that I shouldn't be so easily persuaded, but I have to agree with you."

"Go with him," Aqua repeated. "If you're by his side, I will always be the side of you, my unintentional successor. I will stay by your side, and help you protect him...and Riku." Aqua stepped closer to me, and placed her hands on my Keyblade. "A part of me will always be with you. Let's help Sora save the universe-together." I could feel it-fragments of her heart, her soul, her essence, flowed freely into my Keyblade. The heart of my weapon gave a frantic leap of excitement as Aqua's hands retracted. My mentor turned on her heel, without even as much as a goodbye, and vanished into the light.

As soon as her silhouette was out of sight, the blue light of the Door to the Realm of Darkness and the orbs that floated overhead disappeared. But even though she was gone, and even though I was left with a task-to protect Sora-and I was determined to complete it.

* * *

**A/N:** So as I was writing this random bit of touching nonsense, I sort of gained an inspiration for a multi-chapter story now, pertaining to Sora's travels reconnecting the worlds. _Cherish_ will serve as a prequel to it-a prequel in Kairi's point of view. I chose Kairi because the entire _Kingdom Hearts _game series pretty much keeps a firm hold on her Princess of Heart appearance-and the idea that, even though she has a Keyblade, she's much better off being protected, because she's a Princess of Heart. But she also inherited a Keyblade from Aqua, so that must mean that she has the strengths and mentality of a fighter; I do believe that it's time to show that.

And please forgive the fact that I know very little of exactly _how_ Aqua got to Kairi; I've only read bits of the plot synopsis for _Birth By Sleep_ and it's ending movie, so I decided this was the best way to have her in this story. It was originally going to be King Mickey. ^.^;

Review! That lovely little button is calling your name! :D


End file.
